


unprompted

by aceoftwos



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/pseuds/aceoftwos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories not long enough to publish on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. irresponsibility

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't going to post these on ao3 originally, but... i decided to anyways. so, uh. just gonna say up front that i take prompts. so if anyone wants to shoot me an ask on tumblr or smth, i'm down for that. there's a link at the bottom (or the last ch, sry keep forgetting not everyone does the 'show entire story' thing) if that seems like smth you'd be interested in at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm pregnant."

“Shinichi.” 

I ignore him for a moment, intent on finishing the last few sentences of the chapter I’m reading. And predictably, seconds later, there’s a puff of smoke and then empty air where my book used to be. “What is it?” Kaito leans over top of my armchair. Even looking at it upside down I can tell his poker face is strained. I lift a hand up to rest on his cheek and frown. “What’s wrong?” 

Kaito slips around the chair and sits on the arm, tucks his (cold) feet under my (previously warm) legs, and hugs his knees. Now I’m _really_  worried. 

“Aoko’s pregnant,” he says abruptly. Oh. 

“I’m… I’m not sure what the problem is.” 

“She wants me to be the kid’s godfather.” Ah. So that’s it. “I really don’t want to say no to her, but…” 

“But there’s also the knowledge that if something ever went wrong, you’d be responsible for a tiny and rather fragile human life. And you’re inclined to think you’re irresponsible and you think it’s a bad idea.” 

“…Maybe?” 

“Kaito, you know she wouldn’t ask you if she didn’t think you were capable.” 

“But Shinichi, I don’t want something to go wrong. It can’t. And whe— _if—_ something ever happened to Aoko, I’d be too busy having a mental breakdown to take care of a kid. You know that.” All too well. Kaito’s voice turns more serious and a bit pleading. “Can you do it? Please? It amounts to the same thing, the kid’d be living with us either way and I—” 

I cut him off, “Of course I will, if Ms. Aoko agree to it.” 

The tension is gone immediately and there’s overwhelming relief in his eyes as he says confidently, “Oh she will, eventually. I’ll have you know that I can be   _very_  persuasive when I put my mind to it.” 

Don’t I know it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was originally just posted on tumblr, so, no end notes... sry.


	2. bad days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days are just bad days.

"Shinichi?"

It says a lot about my life that I'm not even surprised. Even though this is my office, in the heart of the police station. Pesky thieves with no respect for law enforcement. I glance up. He's leaning against the door, hand still on the knob. He's also subdued, which is rare and never a good sign.

"What's wrong?"

"Kiss me?" That's… not what I expected. Then again, Kaito never does the expected. I stand up and he moves to meet me, grips my arms like he's afraid I'm going to disappear.

I repeat, "What's wrong?"

Kaito sighs, then leans in a rests his forehead my shoulder. He mumbles, "Shinich, I'm having a bad day."

"C'mere." I reach out a bit and hug him properly instead of just standing there. He hugs back like his life depends on it. "Did something happen, or is it just a bad day?" Kaito shakes his head. "Anything I can do to help? Want to go home?" He nods. I pull away but my hand is still on his cheek so I lean in to kiss him on the nose before heading for the door. "I'll go ask Miss Satou to cover for me."

"Thank you," Kaito says quietly.

"You're welcome," I say, equally softly. Then I head for Satou's desk and try to think of a bribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. kaito doesn't have bad days often, but they do happen. he's under a lot of stress, all of the time, and sometimes he just needs to break down.
> 
> 2\. after that they went home and cuddled on the couch w/ lots of blankets and watched dumb romcoms (shinichi can't stand most of them but kaito loves them so he suffers thru it).
> 
> 3\. the last bad day happened on the anniversary of touichi's death.


	3. Appointments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid drops in for breakfast at Kudo Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in psych class bc it’s shark week and i was having a bad day so fuck class. this isn’t even edited ‘cause i’m a lazy fuck… and i’m still kinda in a bad mood.

Most weeks, Saturday is a quiet day to catch up on my reading. I take the day off work, lock my doors, and turn on do not disturb. Some weeks I eat dinner with Ran or Ai, meet up with Sonoko for coffee, or there’s a Kid heist to attend, but mostly I read my way through the books on my eReader.

None of this happens today.

It’s ten in the morning and I’m in the kitchen, cheek pressed to the cool marble counter top as I wait for the coffee maker to finish percolating. Upstairs, a window opens. It’s the one in the second guest bedroom, the one with the squeaky hinges.

Seconds later, there’s footsteps on the stairs. A familiar voice calls out, “Good morning, Detective!”

“I was expecting to see you until next week,” I say.

Kid strolls into view. Today, he’s elected to change his face instead of donning his usual disguise. No mask, just subtle changes to his facial structure using makeup. Knowing how similar our features are makes it easy to see the changes. He’s wearing a backwards baseball cap and thin metal frame glasses.

“Since when do friends need an appointment to see each other,” Kid retorts. He walks over to the coffee maker and pours two mugs, passing one off to me as he goes in search of the sugar and cream.

“Breakfast?”

“Yes, please.”

I open the fridge and pull out the milk, two eggs, and a tub of margarine. “Pancakes,” I tell Kid. He nods and goes over to the pantry. He sets containers of sugar, flour, and baking powder on the counter, then holds up the cocoa powder with a hopeful look. I roll my eyes. “ _Yes_ , we can have chocolate pancakes. Just go get the chocolate chips from the freezer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. yes, kid intentionally uses the window that squeaks. they both have problems w/ being sneaked up on and kid refuses to contribute to it.
> 
> 2\. they’re both about 22ish here. the whole conan debacle is a couple of years ago. since then, shinichi is learning to be slightly better about things. he’s trying to talk to ppl, trying to make sure he doesn’t go off the deep end (making sure he takes reading breaks is a big part of that), trying to take care of himself physically (things like food and making sure he keeps his space organized).
> 
> 3\. shinichi has to make two batches whenever kid comes over. one plain for him, and another w/ chocolate batter and chocolate chips for kid. shinichi prefers to have just jam on his.


	4. Somewhere Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is meaningless, but Kaito likes to countdown to the new year anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first thing i've written and finished in... months. here's hoping it sets a precedent.
> 
> EDIT: also sry?? i wrote this in 30m at like 2am. yeah. sry.

Somewhere across the city, Sonoko is throwing a party to ring in the new year. Ran is probably there, hanging onto her girlfriend’s arm and drinking too much wine. It’s not Shinichi’s kind of event. He thinks it might be Kaito’s kind of event, but Kaito seems perfectly content to sit on the couch and drink hot chocolate with him. It feels a little bit like any other Saturday when Kaito stays the night.

“Do you min—?”

“Shinichi, it’s past midnight,” Kaito say abruptly, voice approaching panic. He holds up his phone. It shows 12:02am for a moment before the screen goes black. “We _missed_ New Years.”

“It’s okay, Kaito.” If he’s being honest, Shinichi’s thinking about how time is a meaningless social construct and a count down to the new year never made any sense when most countries operated in different timezones. Judging by Kaito’s dismayed expression, none of that would be appreciated so Shinichi keeps his mouth firmly shut. “It’s still the new year, right?”

“But I wanted to kiss you at midnight!”

There’s a distinct whine to his tone that makes Shinichi roll his eyes even as his cheeks color. “Kaito, I’m your boyfriend. You can kiss me whever you want.”

“Whenever I want?” Kaito perks up, looking far too pleased. Shinichi has sudden visions of being accosted while taking Ran out to lunch, while watching the kids at the park, during murder investigations. The mockery would never stop.

“Maybe not _whenever_ you want,” Shinichi amends hastily. “Be reasonable.”

“Does right now count as reasonable?”

“Yes.”

Shinichi is sure that Sonoko must be having fun hosting her party. Ran is probably just as happy to laugh and dance the night away as everyone gets steadily drunker and less coordinated, but he still thinks that staying at home with Kaito might be his favorite way to celebrate the new year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. i wasn't sure if japanese people watched the ball drop or not. there was a little bit of info on it but in the end i decided to just have them cuddling and drinking hot chocolate. shinichi was probs reading and tbh kaito was probs dozing off. that's why he missed midnight. too bad. and he was so excited about it too! 
> 
> 2\. sonoko was indeed throwing a party but ran actually convinced her to do a small one with only close friends. shinichi might have liked attending it, had he gone.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it so far! well, i guess just. comment if you enjoyed it? i'd like that. and feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](http://ao2fics.tumblr.com/)! 


End file.
